


On the Sea

by Redicefields



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Cobra - Freeform, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redicefields/pseuds/Redicefields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ficlet of Captain Cobra at the docks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Sea

“Aye, lad. Bring her in gently then.” Killian called from the bow. 

Henry calculated the turn of the wheel and eased the ship into the docks as Killian had taught him. Henry was a quick learner and in the past year had developed into quite the young sailor- bright, attentive, skillful and heavy with a sense of adventure. Having the lad aboard his ship stirred long buried memories in Killian. A long time ago, he’d been prepared to give up his all-consuming purpose, his revenge, to care for the son of his lost love. Not just been prepared, he’d gladly have done it. Wanted it, even. When Baelfire rejected his offer of a home and family, Killian was certain he’d lost his last connection to love completely. The woman he’d loved lay in the depths of the sea, her heart crushed, and her son scorned him for it. To imagine he would someday find a woman like Emma Swan who moved and ensnared his heart so completely was impossible. To imagine that he would truly get a second chance at fatherhood (with the son of Bae no less), was a movement of divine providence.

“Hey, Killian…?” the boy’s voice interrupted Killian’s thoughts, ropes in hand “Ready?”

“Aye, mate.” Killian smiled warmly, feeling incredibly grateful for the present. “A fine mooring, lad. You’ve got the sea in your legs, just like your father did.” 

“Yeah?” Henry grinned, “I mean…Aye. I like being on the water. It makes me feel…Like I’m free to go anywhere. But also like I have somewhere to get back home to.”

Killian nodded. “You remind me of my brother, too. Liam. He had your sense of…nobility.” 

“No way!” Henry tilted his head, as he fastened the twin bow lines to the dock. “I didn’t know you had a brother. What happened to him?”

“He was a brave and good man. A captain in the navy, a long time ago.” Killian gathered their gear from the deck, “In fact, that’s how I learned to sail- as an officer under my brother’s command.”

“I can’t really imagine you taking orders,” Henry raised his eyebrows at Killian, “Well, except maybe from my mom.”

Killian chuckled. “Aye, well, I may have pirate’s blood, but I have the good sense to listen to those I trust.”

Henry smiled, as he finished securing the knots. 

They departed the ship (which Henry had christened The Jolly Steve Rogers), and having secured her lines, they slowly loped back towards town to meet Emma for dinner, with Killian reciting stories of Liam’s heroics and frivolity.


End file.
